


and the other

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Corrupted Steven Universe, Gen, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Steven runs with his problems to spare Connie the grief. The consequence is much worse than grief.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	and the other

Steven ran until he felt that no one could find him. The woods were a good concealment until he got to the bottom of this and fixed it.

He could fix this, he could fix everyone else’s pain so why not his own? But the needed tools were so far out of reach.

He wondered dully if the Gem Rejuvenator had caused deeper problems than previously realized.

If it brought up his mother’s old anger, no, it was an excuse, and perhaps his own anger had been festering until it was too much to control.

If it made him like a child, reaching out for connections. Perhaps this was also dormant, a desire to be a helper for all and going so far as to divide himself up for everyone.

Even if they didn’t want his help.

The thought brought a pulsating pain in his jaw. A large canine pushed through his gums. His cries of pain were muffled by his hands.

At every swarming thought the pain got worse; another canine pushed through, two searing pains in his skull as something like horns tore through the skin, and his nails dug into his skin. He breathed shakily.

Steven’s mind flashed with the most recent painful memories, Connie was leaving too, something fragile and brittle broke in him, she was apologetic and tearful as she said they wouldn’t be able to contact each other for a long time, and he was losing his closest friend –

He could feel the thrum of corruption within, he had to run with these burdening feelings but it felt wrong and he didn’t realize why until now.

It brought the foggy memory of Garnet split in half, being head-butted so hard his eye swelled up, and they were prisoners of Homeworld. And when they escaped Steven had run away from Connie because he was afraid. It seemed so terrifying then but after everything it was – less so.

It wasn’t funny. He couldn’t stop laughing.

He could feel his subconscious slip away and still he worried; will Little Homeworld be okay, he apologized to every face that appeared in his mind, his dad was going to lose him, and he regretted not telling Connie that he –

-

When Connie told Steven about being accepted to a prestigious school he had been ecstatic. She tried to smile and laugh with him but her own joy felt hollow to her because there was bad news to follow.

It was difficult to talk through the tears, but she managed to tell him that she would be busy with schoolwork and they probably wouldn’t be able to see each other for a while; even with Lion’s powers.

Still there was a seed of hope that they could figure something out together and when she had cleared her vision she was ready to go over their options.

But Steven hadn’t been speaking about solutions; his face had gone blank and then it twisted into deep pain. He had stepped back, his arms wrapped around him like they were the only things holding him together.

There had been a look of horrified realization on his face and he ran. He disappeared into the woods and Connie followed him there.

Now she was calling out his name, her voice becoming more frantic with every silence. Connie kept walking, kept calling, and went further into the woods.

She stopped when she heard a rustle in the woods; it was too loud for Steven to have made.

Connie froze when she saw a gem monster slither up to her. But the gem monster did not attack her. Still her heart pounded in her ears until the gem monster made a noise that was eerily familiar and she realized.

“ _Oh_ ,” Connie said, horror and grief in her voice.

Connie’s mind race with worries and questions; she wanted to run to get help but she couldn’t risk it if he was gone before she got anyone. She stepped forward, her voice comforting.

“Don’t worry. We’ll help you, Steven.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty sure that the "giant worm gem monster in the intro is Steven," theory is going to happen. My friend and I wondered how it was going to happen so I gave her this fic idea. She called me the Queen of Angst in retaliation. We both agreed, "Poor Steven," and hoped there was some gem-human therapy available in the show.


End file.
